Meeting Ukraine
by OurPeaceableKingdom
Summary: After a world meeting, Britain and his brother's, Scotland, Northern and Southern Ireland, and Wales meet Russia and his siblings. To their suprise, little quiet Wales defends Ukraine when Ireland can't seem to remove his eyes from her chest. Does Wales have a crush on Ukraine? Eventual WalesXUkraine crack pairing. Some coarse language mainly from the United Kingdom brothers. :D
1. Chapter 1: A World Meeting with the UK

This story is more on the soft/comedic side than my other one. Its really cute and I am still working on it so don't worry!  
I don't own hetalia!

**Characters:  
-Scotland  
****-Russia  
-Northern Ireland  
-Ukraine  
-Ireland  
-Belarus  
-Wales  
-America  
-Britain**

Slight crack shipping but I think they would make an adorable match! I imagine little quiet Wales as a dragon falling in love with a commoner, and making her his own kinda princess. Oh my imagination XD. Please Enjoy!  
_Hope you like it!_

**_-OurPeaceableKingdom_**

* * *

_**A World Meeting with Britain's Brothers**_

Scotland looked down at his watch. The meeting was nearing an end. Around the table sat many strong countries, like Russia, Germany, Japan, America, and many more. The Nordics were there and The Baltic Trio. This would be one of the very few times everyone was here. Scotland sighed and lit a cigarette. So far he all he could hear was Germany yelling at Italy, and America's obnoxious voice. He leaned back and stretched his legs onto the table. So far all he had heard was something about Global Warming. On one side of him sat fidgeting Northern Ireland, and on the other sat grumpy southern Ireland (or just Ireland). On the other side of Northern Ireland was Wales, sitting quietly. On the other side of Ireland sat Britain who seemed to actually care about the conversation.

"Scotland put your feet off ze table, and vould you like to share vith everyone your ideas about Global Vwarming?" Germany had turned towards him.

"Huh, oh. Well try propaganda to get ya people to stop pollutin' or somthin." Scotland took a puff from his cigarette and removed his feet from the large table.

Germany tensed, and rubbed his temples. "Vwhy didn't I think of that?"

Scotland smirked and took another puff from his cigarette.

"Meeting adjourned!" Germany said as he slammed a fist on the table.

Everyone got up from their seats, stretching and sighing from the long, boring meeting. Northern Ireland popped up and out of his seat, patting Scotland on the back.

"Great job big brother! Germany is really scary and you didn't flinch at all, I know I would've!"

Scotland gritted his teeth. "Stop pattin' me Northern Ireland."

Northern Ireland removed his hand and folded his arms. He stuck out his lower lip and pouted. Scotland sighed and turned to pick up some of the papers they had handed out.

Ireland yawned, throwing his hands up and stretching. He was twins with Northern Ireland, but they acted very differently. Northern Ireland often acted like a child, pouting, winning, or just acting obnoxious. He also had a large mouth, so you had to be careful about what you said to him. On the other hand, Ireland was slightly grumpy, stubborn, and kind of like Scotland. He often acted like he disliked Northern Ireland but they really were close. Then there was Scotland. He was the oldest out of the five. It went Scotland, Ireland and Northern Ireland, Wales, and Britain. All most all of the time Scotland had a cigarette, and he wore a navy suit with two overlapping white sashes. He was stubborn, grumpy, and pretty bad ass. He had messy red hair, and piercing mossy green eyes. He was also a bit of a player, and a huge drinker.

Both Irelands had reddish hair; Northern Ireland's being more strawberry blonde than Ireland's, and Irelands being more orange. Then there was quiet little Wales. He had shaggy hair and blue eyes. Surprisingly he was the smallest out of them all even when Britain was younger. He was shy, calm, and never really raised his voice unless necessary. Then there was Britain, who had messy pale blonde hair and green eyes. He wore his dark green suite with a black sash across the front.

Britain was gathering the many notes he had when a hard gloved hand slapped his back. Quickly he turned to see a devilish grin on Scotland's face. He hated that grin, because usually it meant that he was up to something.

"Hurry it up ya git. I wanna go get a beer."

"Ya lets go to a pub!" Northern Ireland said as he flung his arm around Britain's shoulder. Britain sighed trying to hold all his papers. Scotland slapped his back hard again, and laughed. Britain grunted and dropped his papers all over the floor. He bent down to pick them up when a very large man walked up to them. He stood in front of Scotland, wearing a long beige coat and a white scarf. He smiled innocently at the Scotsman.

"Hullo, you must be Russia."

Scotland said as he stuck out his hand. Russia's huge hand returned the favor with an iron grip. Scotland didn't flinch, but met the mysterious purple eyes head on.

"I'm Scotland, and these are my younger brothers, Northern and Southern Ireland, Wales, and Britain."

Russia nodded to the others and turned to a girl that clung to his arm.

"This is my younger sister Belarus"

He gestured to the girl who stepped forward. She looked like she was about twenty. She had piercing, cold purple-blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair. She wore a purple dress with a white apron tied to the front. She nodded and stepped back. Then a curvy girl with large breasts walked up next to Russia. She had short platinum blonde hair, and wore overalls. She smiled at the group and shyly blushed at them.

"Ah, and this is my older sister Ukraine."

Scotland turned to see his brothers staring. Particularly Ireland who's jaw had dropped at the sight of Ukraine's chest. Scotland was just about to give Ireland a slap on the back of the head when little Wales did it instead.

"Hey her eyes are up there. That's not courteous!"

All the brothers turned and stared at Wales. He began to turn red and hid behind Northern Ireland. Ukraine also turned red and looked at the ceiling.

"I apologize for my brother Ireland, he's a virgin." Scotland said smugly.

"NO I'M NOT YA JACK ASS! SHUT YER MOUTH SCOTIE!" He fumed and began yelling at Scotland. Scotland grinned and acted as though he couldn't hear him. Then Wales tried unsuccessfully to try and clam them down. Then Ireland turned to him and began ranting at little Wales. In the background Northern Ireland laughed hysterically, which didn't help much. Britain scrambled unsuccessfully to gather up the papers while nagging Scotland for being an instigator.

"Should we do something?" Ukraine said looking up worriedly at Russia.

"No, this is great." He smiled.

"Hey you guys, let me join in the party!" America yelled obnoxiously as he flung his arm around Britain's shoulder, making Britain drop some of his papers again.

All the brother's stopped their fighting and folded their arms.

"Ugh not this idiot again. Hey Iggy, ya 'ave ta get rid of ya obnoxious boyfriend here."

"He's NOT my boyfriend! And don't call me that!" Britain yelled. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I wasn't listening what did he say?" America had a stupid grin plastered to his face.

Britain rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Whatever I'm leaving."

He picked up his papers and left, slamming the door on his way out. Not far behind America ran after him yelling for him to wait up.

"Ah well who's up for the pub?" Scotland said as he waved for his brothers to follow.

"Oh oh I am!" yelled Northern Ireland, as he ran after Scotland.

"Me too!" yelled Ireland, as he ran after his twin.

"ok." Said Wales quietly, as he hurried after his brothers.

He turned and waved to Ukraine and the others. Ukraine blushed and Russia waved back.

"What an interesting group." Russia said as he headed towards the door. Belarus fallowed quickly in his shadow. Ukraine smiled and slowly turned around.

"What an odd group of boys. Except for Wales, he turned out to be very nice." Ukraine thought to herself, as she walked after her siblings.

* * *

PLeaSe RevIeW! I would like to know your thoughts and if you have any tips on whether or not I correctly portrayed the characters. I know this one seems pretty bad but thats probably becuase I did it at 3:34 in the morning.

_**~OurPeaceableKingdom**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Celebration

_**Chapter 2: A Celebration**_

Scotland, Northern Ireland, Ireland, and Wales walked into a nearby pub. Usually Wales had a few drinks, but stayed sober. He was like the designated driver for his older brothers.

"Afternoon lads, should I get the usual?" The bartender said as he shined a couple of glass mugs.

"Aye! Get us a round of beers to start off. We're gunna celebrate!" Scotland said, his arms around the shoulders of both Ireland and Northern Ireland. They turned and smirked at Wales.

"What for?" Wales asked suspiciously.

"Well we are celebratin' the fact that ya have yer first crush of course!"

They all began to laugh and smiles stupidly.

"Do NOT! Shut up I don't have a crush and how do you know I've never had a crush before!" Wales said sternly. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, and he crossed his arms.

"Hahaha cheers to Wale's first crush!" they clinked their glasses together, and began their celebration. Wales sighed and sat down taking his beer.

"So Wales, I didn't know you liked girls with big chests." Scotland teased.

"Shut up! I don't, I just think she's nice." He said, his cheeks were burning up.

"Oh look, he's turning bright red!" Northern Ireland said, pointing.

"So ya think she's nice huh? Well maybe ya should go on a date with her, ya know, check her out." Joked Ireland, nudging Wales with his elbow. His older brothers laughed heartily, and slapped Wale's back.

"Stop it you guys. Just because I may actually be serious about someone, unlike you three, doesn't mean you can tease me about it." He said sternly, though his cheeks still blazed. Scotland threw him a soft, brotherly punch on the shoulder.

"Well good fer ya, I'm not the best role model, but I guess I raised ya pretty good. Unlike these two." He said joking around with Northern Ireland and Ireland. They all had a good laugh about it, and drank their beers. Eventually Scotland and Ireland began a little drinking competition, downing their beers in a few seconds, Northern Ireland was cheering them on. Wales couldn't help but smile at his irresponsible older brothers. At Scotland and Ireland's twelfth beer Northern Ireland had wandered off to talk to some local girls nearby. By the end of the night his brothers had downed around twenty beers each, Wales and Northern Ireland both only had around three. He didn't much care for chugging beer, he liked to enjoy it. He sighed as he and Northern Ireland dragged their stoned brothers to a taxi. On the way back to the hotel, Wales looked out the window, his hand holding up his head. He blushed at the thought of Ukraine's beautiful smile, and her grey blue eyes. Quickly he shook of the thoughts, and instead busied himself with steadying his drunken brothers. By the time he had gotten to the hotel all his brothers had fallen asleep. He sighed at the sight of his three older brothers strewn across the taxi seats, all fast asleep. He smiled to himself at the sight, and gently began tugging them out of the taxi one at a time. He held Ireland up, as Ireland took a few dazed steps. Northern Ireland had woken up, and steadied the half asleep Scott. Eventually they made their way up to their rooms safely. Wales walked into his room and fell on his bed. He was exhausted from the meeting, and celebration at the pub. He got up and put on a T-shirt and boxers and plopped back on his bed. Slowly he crawled under the covers, and just lay there. He was extremely tired, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get Ukraine's beautiful smile out of his head. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to clear his head. He growled lightly and rolled onto his side. After a while of unsuccessful tossing and turning he just sat back up. Then he remembered that this floor, the top floor, was saved for all of the countries.

"Maybe I could talk with Britain about it. He probably won't make fun of me for it."

He grabbed his red sweater, with a dragon on the front, and hastily pulled it over his shoulders. He slipped on some socks and walked over to the door. He grabbed his key to the room, and quietly tiptoed out of the door. He was halfway down the hall to Britain's room, when he heard someone come out of their room. Then he remembered he was in his boxers. Luckily the hall was dim, and he hid behind a nearby pillar. Slowly he peered around the marble pillar down the hall.

"Damn, why does this happen to me?" he swore under his breath.

Ukraine was wearing a long white night gown and slippers. She was walking down the hall the opposite way, so Wales let out a small sigh of relief. She was probably talking with Belarus or something, and was now going to her room. He watched her elegantly walk to her room.

"Dat Ass!"

Wales's eyes widened as he quickly turned to see who was behind him, and not only that, but who was eyeing Ukraine's butt. To his surprise he saw a shirtless Danish guy crouched behind him.

"W-what the Hell man? What are you doing?" Wales whispered angrily.

"Well what are you doing you peeping Tom? Wow Wales, I didn't know you were dirty." He smirked.

"It's not like that! I was walking down the hall to talk with Britain, when she showed up! I swear!" He whispered as he stood up straight.

"Haha sure, that's what happened. Alright Wales, whatever. See ya!" He said as he stood up and walked back to his room.

"Hey well what were you doing? Get back here you Danish bastard!" he whispered angrily as to not wake up everyone else. Denmark waved back with a silly grin on his face, and then shut his door. Wales sighed and quietly made his way to Britain's room.

* * *

I'm SO sorry! I have failed you guys! Right now I am having major writers block, and can't think of anything! PLEASE if you have any ideas message me! I will listen!

THaNks!  
**_~OurPeaceableKingdom_**


End file.
